


Don’t Tell Art. Art Doesn’t Know.

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Eagle Eyes & Steady Hands [3]
Category: Justified
Genre: DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO OTHER SITES!!, F/M, There needs to be more Rachel & Tim fics, There should be a Justified spin-off focusing on Rachel & Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: “I am not telling Art.”
Relationships: Rachel Brooks & Tim Gutterson, Rachel Brooks/Tim Gutterson
Series: Eagle Eyes & Steady Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410346
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Don’t Tell Art. Art Doesn’t Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Eurotrip's - "Scotty doesn't know"
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

"Not it." Rachel greeted Tim when he walked into the kitchen, still sleep warm, his hair a mess and eyes barely opened. He squinted at her as she kindly pushed a cup of coffee just the way he liked it across the counter to him.

"What?" He finally asked after he took a healthy swing of the black gold. 

"I am not telling Art that we have been seeing each other for the past nine months outside of a professional manner."

"Enough time to make a baby." Tim commented idly, dodging the dishtowel Rachel threw at his head.

Tim sat at the bar counter in only his boxers, tattoos, dog tags and scars on full display, as he drank his coffee still half asleep. That was something Rachel noticed from the get-go; he was not shy in exposing himself to her, war scars and all. The first time they made love, she had laid beside him, tracing his scars and tattoos as they shared the quiet that surrounded them. 

Rachel ignored his comment, instead opting to point out "and enough time for Art to notice something happening between us." 

Somewhat more of a functioning human being, Tim looked up at her, "he said somethin'?"

"Not so much as ‘said’ but ‘asked’."

There was ten seconds of silence. 

"Well Christ lady, don't keep me in suspense." 

"I was leaving last night," Rachel began, "and he stopped me, asked how everything was and then went in for kill."

"I am on the edge of my seat with suspense." Tim deadpanned, snatching Rachel's coffee since his was finished. Used to his antics, Rachel merely took his empty cup to fix herself another cup.

"He asked and I quote, ‘anything you want to tell me about what's going on between you and Tim?'"

"Well, what'd you say?"

Rachel levelled him with a look that said it all. "I played dumb. Told him there was nothing as far as I knew. And that he should talk to you."

"So, in conclusion you threw me under the bus."

"You bet your ass I did." Rachel took a winning sip of her coffee.

Tim smiled his little boyish smile at her. "I thought we supported each other in this relationship. Not leave the other out to dry."

"He caught me off guard.” Rachel shrugged. “I thought we were being careful."

"Maybe if you quit staring at my ass every time, I passed your desk, he wouldn’t have noticed anything." Rachel gave Tim an unamused look as he continued speaking. "Did you not learn anything at those ‘Sexual Harassment in The Workplace’ workshops we attended? I feel so objectified. I may have to go to H.R." He was smirking and Rachel flipped him off but was smiling herself.

Tim released a deep sigh, “Art is going to lose his head. Why can’t you do it? Everyone knows that you could commit murder right in front of Art, and he would not bat an eyelid.”

It was no secret in the office that Art’s favourite Marshal was Rachel.

Rachel walked around the counter, Tim turning on the barstool to watch her, spreading his thighs to accommodate her as she came to stand between them. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his own around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that she could feel the start of his erection. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, and then on his neck, smirking when Tim moaned.

Leaning back, Rachel smiled sweetly up at Tim, her brown eyes shining with nothing but affection for him. "I love you."

Tim was still unable to believe that she returned his feelings and he squeezed her to his body. Rachel hugged him back just as hard. However, the moment was over when she whispered in his ear, "but you're telling Art."

* * *

Both Rachel and Tim had their eyes firmly planted on their computer screens, files and whatever else was on their desk, their eyes never straying to their boss's office where Raylan was currently being chewed up and spat out by a red-faced Art.

Tim turned to look at Rachel who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Tim shook his head and they both went back to their work. Tim did not fear a lot things, having seen war with his own two eyes at a very young age; but he was not going to drop the bomb that he and Rachel (his senior and sometimes boss) were currently in a very serious relationship with each other, when Art looked one wrong word away from shooting someone (more than likely Raylan).

It took another week before Tim informed Art of his and Rachel’s more than professional relationship.

Tim had decided to inform Art on a Friday afternoon, knowing that there was the weekend for him to cool down. Presently Art was staring Tim down, his expression unreadable and Tim was doing his best to not squirm under his boss’s intense stare.

“Get Rachel in here.”

“Yes, sir.” Instead of staying by Art’s office doorway and calling out to Rachel, Tim walked over to her desk. “Art wants you in his office.” He said before Rachel’s eyes even looked away from her computer.

“Shit.”

Tim nodded, “my sentiments exact.”

Without another second wasted, Rachel was out of her seat, both her and Tim walking side by side back to Art’s office to face the music.

Art eyed both of his top Marshals. “Who initiated the relationship?”

Tim’s pulse went double time when Art finally spoke after staring at him and Rachel for exactly 2 minutes and 38 seconds. “I did, Chief.”

“You did, did you. And did you give any thought to how this would affect Rachel’s career when it got out?”

He did. Tim thought so hard about it before making a move and he and Rachel spoke extensively about how they would handle it, when word got out that they were a couple. They had decided that everything would fall on Tim; nothing negative would touch Rachel and her career. And should one of them have to leave the office, or the career of being a U.S. Marshal entirely, then Tim would gladly bow out.

“I did. We did Sir.” Tim stood, back straight with his arms clasped at the small of his back. Rachel a solid strength at his side.

Art sat back in his chair, looking at them both to the point where the silence in the office was becoming too much and Tim would have preferred to have him yell at them.

“This stays between the three of us for now.” They nodded as Art spoke. “You keep your hands to yourselves while in office and on the clock. God knows I don’t need a sexual harassment lawsuit.”

Tim internally rolled his eyes. He was good at keeping his hands to himself; but ever since they became a couple, Rachel took any chance she got while at work to slap him on his ass. Her response to this was to ‘keep him in line and remind him who is in charge’. Tim knew she just liked his ass in more ways than one.

“It is going to be an H.R. and paperwork nightmare to keep you both in the same office.”

Rachel and Tim subtly glanced at each other. They never expected that.

“That’s all for now.” Art looked as if he needed a drink, probably ten. “Go back to your desks.”

“Yes, Chief.” They said in unison and left the office.

“Well,” Rachel stopped by Tim’s desk,” that went a lot better than expected.”

Tim dropped himself into his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. “Yeah, I thought for sure he was going to shoot me for sullying his favourite Marshal.”

Rachel rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Nah, too much work. He would have just given you the shit cases.”

Tim grinned up at her. “I’m glad you gave this, us a chance.” His voice low, only for her to hear.”

She smiled down at him. “Me too.”

**_The End._ **


End file.
